1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of data communication between server and clients connected to a network, particularly the art to transfer data received from a server to another information communication terminal.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data such as a web page received from a WWW (World Wide Web) server connected to the Internet can be browsed using a browse software (referred to as “browser” hereinafter) executed on a computer. PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), cellular telephones, mail dedicated terminals, pagers, and the like are known in addition to computers as information communication terminals that can browse data. By transferring data such as a web page browsed by the computer to these information communication terminals, data can be readily browsed at sites away from home and offices.
Such information communication terminals have limitation in the size of the display screen for the sake of improving the portability and in the memory capacity to suppress the cost. These information communication devices differ in their data format that can be displayed depending upon their types. The number of types of data that can be displayed is less than those for a computer. Therefore, the user has to convert the format of the data in the web page for transfer to an information communication terminal according to the function (displayable data format, displayable data amount, and the like) of a predetermined information communication terminal. Such operations require a great amount of labor.